Harry Potter y las Acosadoras Sensuales
by Pandy-Tsukiyoru
Summary: Harry esta en Hogwarts de nuevo en su 7º año o curso ¬¬U, y este año en lugar de buscar los horcruxes se la pasara siendo acosado por tres tipas raras que anteriormente fueron expulsadas.. todos han cambiado xD .. mucho OoU , pero lee esto y me entenderas
1. Intro y presentación de Personajes

HARRY POTTER Y LAS ACOSADORAS SENSUALES

_Pandytsukiyoru: Esta historia fue hecha entre un trío de locas, no piensen que hemos robado los personajes o la historia (como cierto profesor de matemáticas ¬¬), por eso hemos agregado algunos personajes nuevos, de los que a continuación se hace una descripción, ya que muchas cosas han cambiado (hipnotismo) …

* * *

_

* * *

**NOTA: SI NO HAZ LEIDO EL SEXTO LIBRO DE HP, MEJOR NI LEAS XKE T ARRUINAREMOS EL FINAL.**

* * *

¤ Harry James Potter: Desde el sexto año rechazado por la sociedad, es el mismo de siempre (bueno, casi) tiene 17 años y sigue siendo un inepto popular con cicatriz. En lugar de buscar los horcruxes, se la pasa con tres tipas raras. 

¤ Ronal Weasley¿Quién es este¡Ah, claro! La sombra de Harry, siempre está intentando ser alguien en la vida

¤ Hermione Granger¿Y quién dijo que la incluiríamos en la historia!

¤ Blume Rot Deelfeld: Una de las tres tipas raras, siempre viste de negro (¿será por qué es el uniforme?) y casi siempre muy sexy; le encanta el yaoi y se la pasa pidiendo a los hombres que se besen y hagan… "otras cosas" entre ellos; tiene 17 años y adora loveless

¤ Shappire Cuautla Perdóname: Su segundo nombre debería ser incoherencia; ya que todo el tiempo se la pasa acosando personas. Tiene 17 años, le encanta el shojo y los peluches además de ser una persona sumamente alocada.

¤ Pandora Lune Noire: Tiene 17 años. Es una chica rara y regularmente se esta riendo como maniática , o cayéndose, sus amigas la cuidan de que no la atropellen, no se caiga, y no se tropiece (aunque bueno eso es imposible). Es perseguida constantemente por tipos "loveless" y pervertidos.

¤ "Pan-fílo de los Postéress": (no crean que esta mal escrito su nombre, es el real) Como nadie sabe su nombre, se le apodo de esta manera. Todo porque un día, uno de sus amigos pervertidos dijo "postéress" en lugar de posters, y su novia Valeria no nos quiso decir como se llamaba en verdad así que nos dijo "Pánfilo", y como no tenemos una vida , le pusimos Pan-fílo, además rima xD con lo de "Postéress". Es el personaje principal, y da precio de "cliente frecuente" aunque en realidad nunk le compramos nada ... no se que tiene que ver con Harry OOU… alguien lo sabe ¬¬U? Porque el cielo es azul? Y los pollos no vuelan ;O;?

¤ Cedric Diggory¡REGRESO D ELA MUERTE! Y ahora esta enamorado de las chicas raras, en especial de Pandora. Desprecia a Cho Chang, y es el punto clave de la historia. Esta cursando el 7º curso de nuevo , porque en el 4º libro no lo acabo. Y ahora pertenece extrañamente a Gryffindor Oo?

¤ Cho Chang: Ella .. amm.. mm.. lalalalalalalala… esta enamorada de Cedric.

¤ Fidel Castro: Es el nuevo director de Hogwarts, por razones verdaderamente extrañas llego a Hogwarts a "gobernar" digo a "directorear" o como se escriba ¬¬U .. que! Nadie es perfecto! Y si crees que lo eres .. buscas pelea ¡ ¬¬U …(segundos despues) Volviendo a Fidel Castro…. Descubrirán su vocabulario.

¤ María Petra Revelía Palacios López: Ella es amm.. ¬¬U una Mortífago Sexo Servidora Barata, con muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (horas despues) ooooooooooo exceso de maquillaje que viene de contrabando desde Cuba, porque es fosforescente y radioactivo. Es la mejor amiga de Se vera Snape (es la nueva identidad que tiene). Y es famosa por su canción "Y soy Revelia" claro! Famosa entre los que aman Rebelde ¬¬U (porquería de novela ¬¬U).

¤ Se vera Snape: Es la nueva secretaria de Voldy, ya que la otra murio "misteriosamente". Se pasa todo el día pegado al teléfono hablando con Petra. Y se cambió el nombre debido a un programa de protección de mortifagos.

¤ Voldemort: Voldy para los amigos, a descubierto una nueva vida a lado de su querida secretaria, que por desgracia esta le hace mas caso a Petra que a el. Aun cree que es invisible a pesar que desde el cuarto libro tiene "cuerpo" (puede ser el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos , pero eso no quita la ineptitud), su varita a crecido XDDDDD… y la otra sigue igual que antes ¬¬U … es rubio y güero xD porque como no tenia cabello se puso un peluca -, es fanático de los productos naturistas de belleza y .. y… sus mortífagos ahora trabajan en el Bar de Petra.

Tritón: El… ammm… solo es el constantemente chico ... bueno tritón del que todos abusan ¬¬U…

Mirtle: Amm... Un fantasma de bañera que regularmente va al baño de prefectos y los acosa ¬¬U

Ginevra Weasley: La ex, ex, ex , ex, novia del chico cicatrizado xD, ahora hace una union con Mirtle y decide buscar una "nueva Vida".

Remus Lupin: El mas hermoso y gay de todos los lobitos, tambien conocido como Moony ¬, es el mas sexy maestro hombre lobo de todos … --, todos lo quieren (en especial Sirius) y siempre es acosado por Ninphadora Tonks que insiste en casarse con el (antes nos tendra que matar ¬¬U).

Sirius Black: Ammm.. al igual que Cedric, el renace de la muerte para buscar al lobito mas sexy del mundo -- ya saben de quien hablo… claro de Britney Spears… a espera esa es zorrita … bueno como sea .. va en busca de Lupin ¬¬U y es apodado Paddy -- …

Neville Longbottom: Es mas rechazado que Hermione, Ron y Harry juntos. Ni siquiera se si lo pondremos en la historia ¬¬U.

Luna Lovegood: Ella es la linda rubia sin vida y que ve thestrals (esta chika no esta en la historia pero una de nosotras pidió ponerla ¬¬U)

Todos: son .. amm.. todos ¿ o.o?

* * *

Despues de todo esto solo nos falta agregar el vocabulario de Fidel Castropara que no te confundas. 

Gryffindor: Gayffindor

Ravenclaw: Comen pan

Hufflepuff: Fuma puros

Slytherin: Puros xD

Harry: Pancho

Hermione: Lupe

Ron: Licor

Pandora: Pandora

Blume: Blume

Shappire: Shappire

Hogwarts: Cuba

* * *

_Bueno .. eso es todo .. aquí acaba la historia - bye! xDDD no es cierto… este es el inicio .. para que medio entiendan de que tratara xDDD… espero dejen reviews despues de mi primer capitulo. Esto solo es la explicación - Chao!_**

* * *

**

Habia una vez 3 buenas amigas que hiban en 3º grado en Hogwarts, pero un dia fueron expulsadas del colegio porque destruyeron el castillo y todos fingieron que el Trol tuvo la culpa xDDD … no se si lo recuerden. Pero gracias a sus millonarios padres, regresaron a cursar el septimo curso en Hogwarts y ellas son Pandy, Blume y Shappire. ….


	2. Capitulo 1: Privet Drive y Harry

**Capitulo 1: Privet Drive y el "buen" Harry**

* * *

Una mañana en el No. 4 de Privet Drive, un chico "sepsy", con una actriz en forma de rayo en la frente y con el pelo alborotado, mejor conocido como Harry Puter... Digo Potter, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos sobre el regreso de "Voldy", de cómo Dumbledore antes de morir lo mando a la ching#$, y de el traidor/gay/metrosexual/ex profesor de pociones Snape. Harry sintio tanta rabia que fue a golpearle los bajos a Tío Vernon y luego regreso a su cuarto, donde Hedwing lo esperaba chamuscada (la muy inteligente se paro en un cable de luz).  
-Eres una idiota- Dijo Harry.  
Desesperada, Hedwing se limito a hacerle una seña obscena con su ala.  
Sin aviso previo llego un pony volador color rosa, entro por la ventana y se paso a traer a Hedwing. 

-Que le hiciste a Hedwing?- Dijo Harry.  
-Eso no importa Harry, tienes que venir conmigo O- dijo el Pony rosa.  
- Como se, que no eres aliado de Voldemort? – dijo Harry  
El pony rosa, alegre cambio a una expresión de fastidio y odio.

-Mira mocoso hijo de tu santísima madre ¬¬U, es **_IMPOSIBLE _**que yo sea aliado de "Voldy", por que si no te habías dado cuenta, pequeño tarado, al principio de cada libro sería incoherente que llegue "Voldy". Ahora súbete antes de que me vomite en tu cara ¬¬U – dijo el pony .. rosa…

Harry obedeció y subió su baúl y su varita al pony, y tomaron vuelo; luego en la esquina, tiro a Harry.  
- Por qué me tiras? – Dijo Harry  
- ¿Creías que te llevaría a Hogwarts? – Dijo el pony riendo.

Y el pony se fue volando…

-Estupido Pony ¬¬U – dijo Harry mientras caminaba a casa de sus tios, luego un amigo de Dudley le hizo calzón chino, y entre dolor se dio cuenta de que el pony se había robado su baúl. – NOOOOOOO! – grito Harry desesperado.

Llego a casa de sus tios, en la sala estaba Dudley babeando y comiendo, mientras de la cocina se escuchaban extraños gemidos.

-No te acerques a la cocina… esa tipa que dice ser mi madre y sin razón alguna aparentemente me consiente, intento curar las heridas que le hiciste al gordo asqueroso que se dice mi padre, mamá me ha contado la verdad sobre el lechero ;O;- Dijo Dudley mientras babeaba, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

Mientras Harry cocinaba a Hedwing (estaba muerto de hambre), el ala de Hedwing comenzó a moverse lleno de fuego.

- (gorgoteos Traducción): **_TORPE! AUN ESTOY VIVA!_**  
-Cállate- dijo Harry. Y le pegó con la varita, de la cual salió una cosa blanca y embarro a Hedwing, era aderezo (al contrario de lo que ustedes pensaban xDDD), luego sin previo aviso llego "Pig" y se tiro al fuego directamente xD, pero dejo una carta tirada.

Harry la abrió y leyó:

"Ja, ja, ja! Eres un idiota, esta carta contiene "Ántrax" … imbecil!  
Con Amor : Voldy!

- Mmmm… Tuve buena vida –o-U -.. dijo Harry tirando la carta al fuego junto con las dos lechuzas…

« Despues de comerse ambas lechuzas, vio el calendario que le había enviado Ron, con una imagen "comprometedora" por cada mes, se dio cuenta de que al dia siguiente tendría que regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Bueno los capuitulos seran peques para que sea mas fácil leerlos. Sayoonara espero sus reviews! Y mil gracias por el primer review --**


End file.
